


The Last One

by shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Silver Dragon Angus, dragon angus theory, its not a sad death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira
Summary: "Man, you weren't kiddin' 'bout being tired," Taako jokes. "Can't even keep your head up for tea with an old friend."Angus smiles, and states, "I know why you're here Taako. I know my time has come. It's not every day a dragon dies of old age."Taako sets his tea down, staring at the pot, "How 'bout we get ta that in a bit kid, right now, let's have tea."





	The Last One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! i don't have much to say. Though I do hope you enjoy!

     It's a surprise to everyone that Angus McDonald, boy detective, is the last to die. He even outlives Taako, Merle and Davenport. This is, of course, because he's not exactly a boy, but rather a silver dragon and dragons live a real fucking long time.

     After Taako passed and became a Reaper, Angus had tried to continue on with what he was doing before. Living among humans, being the world's greatest detective, but soon he left humanity for good and returned to his home as a silver dragon.

     Taako doesn't know what really happened, what forced Angus back into hiding. He was too busy getting accustomed to being a Reaper, and only found more time to visit Angus after the "boy" detective retired from detecting.

     Today was one such occasion, where Taako opens a portal and steps into the dimly lit cave, the only light coming from the reflection of gilded book covers and silver scales. Those scales had lost their shimmer throughout the years, but Taako can still see the faded movement as a large body slowly rises. A head, almost as big as the Starblaster itself, turned towards Taako, piercing blue eyes through the darkness narrowed at his small form. It's icy, cold breath almost blows Taako's hat off, as a deep, old voice grumbles.

     "Hello, sir."

     "Ango, you know how fuckin' weird that is, you sound like an old man," Taako jokes, but it is actually unnerving. He still sometimes expects Angus to bound up to him in a small human form, clutching a book close to his chest, and calling after Taako in a youthful voice.

     Angus laughs, and once again it's really weird. The laugh is deep, almost hollow. He continues, not bothering to change his tone, "Is it time for tea? I'm sorry I don't have anything set-up, I was sleeping."

     "Nah it's fine," Taako casts a light spell and begins to move around Angus' hoard. Man, does he have a lot of books. A lot are lying around, but that's because they're not worth much Angus. The ones that means something-his collection of spell books, various notes, and Caleb Cleveland: Kid Cop novels-are all stored safely.

     "I've been so tired lately," Angus comments, slowly shifting and look around for the table. "Where did I leave the tea table?"

     Taako knocks over a pile of cook books (none of them are his, so they don't matter), and finds the little table. It's pretty dusty, Taako wonders how long it's been since he visited his boy. It couldn't have been that long, but then again, time flies when you're reapin' souls with your bf.

     "I've got it!" Taako announces, dragging the table over. He grabs a table clothes off another pile and sets it up.

     "You don't have to do that sir," Angus grumbles.

     "Well, I've already done it, so too bad," Taako counters. He summons the tea and the set, and pours a cup for himself and Angus. "Besides, I'm the one with the magically young body."

     "Well, okay," Angus concedes, but he seems to be a bit suspicious. Of course he is, he's the world's greatest detective.

     Taako hands Angus his cup, which he pinches onto with two giant claws, and asks, "So how have things been over here in your cave? Go outside recently?"

     "No, I've been trying to organize things," Angus sighs. "Things didn't used to be this messy."

     "That's cuz ya got too much shit."

     "It's all knowledge sir, and knowledge is valuable."

     "You have a pile of cookbooks, that weren't written, by _me_. Which means it's a pile of shit. If ya need any help cleanin' up I'm willin' ta torch 'em right here an' now for ya."

     Angus laughs again, and once again it's unfamiliar. It's not bright and young, it's old and deep. However, the laughter turns into a rumbling that must be coughing.

     "You alright?" Taako checks.

     "Yes," Angus lies. Even as an ancient, powerful dragon, he can't lie for shit. "Oh, I had almost forgotten. I had a young band of adventurers from your school come through. They didn't believe that I knew you."

     "They give ya a hard time? Because that's a part of the curriculum, giving you shit," Taako reminds Angus.

     "Yes sir, I remember that very well. Especially from when I taught there. But no, they didn't connect the two, even though I tried to convince them that we're friends."

     Taako scoffs into his cup "Keep tellin' yourself that." Angus gives him a pointed look, so Taako grins, "Y'know I'm just kiddin', kiddo."

     "I know," Angus says with a fond smile. He downs his tea in one gulp and hands the cup back to Taako. Taako's about to fill it up, but then Angus sighs and rests his head.

     "Man, you weren't kiddin' 'bout being tired," Taako jokes. "Can't even keep your head up for tea with an old friend."

     Angus smiles, and states, "I know why you're here Taako. I know my time has come. It's not every day a dragon dies of old age."

     Taako sets his tea down, staring at the pot, "How 'bout we get ta that in a bit kid, right now, let's have tea."

     Angus rolls his eyes, "We can have tea in the afterlife. I've already talked to the Raven Queen about becoming a Reaper. If anything, I'd rather get it over with."

     "You aren't afraid?" Taako asks.

     "Why should I be? Half of my family is Death, the other half is dead," Angus sighs, closing his eyes.

     Taako sips his tea again, finally forming the right words, "Is that why you became a hermit after I died? No family left?"

     "Exactly," Angus answers. "I know you can visit only so often, but it got lonely. I'd rather be lonely and truly alone rather than lonely yet surrounded by people. So, can I see everyone again?"

     Taako pushes the tea table to the side and summons his scythe, "Don't wanna try to run? I gave Kravitz, Barry and Lup a run for their money when I blasted off on my death date. Could be fun."

     "You know I don't break the rules sir," Angus comments. He raises an eyelid to see Taako smile.

     "Alright, s'fair," Taako shrugs. "Now, hold still, this is gonna hurt a lot."

     "No it doesn't," Angus quips. "You already told me it wouldn't."

     "Damn it, I can't pull over the wool over your eyes one last time, can I?"

     "Do you want me to pretend?"

     "No. Just let me do my reapin'."

     "Well that's what I want you to do too. So, get on it with."

     "Man, Ango, you've become a bitter old man, haven't you?"

     " _Sir_."

     " _Ango_."

     They stare at each other, but Taako finally yields because he'll never be used to imagining the happy little boy behind the grizzled silver scales.

     "Fuh-ine," Taako sighs. He materializes his scythe and prepares to reap Angus. He has to pauses to take one last look at his boy, alive yet a giant fucking dragon. "See ya on the other side Angus."

     The corners of Angus's mouth peak up a bit, "See you soon, sir,"

     Taako arcs his scythe down, right towards Angus's large head, and stops right before it would break scales. He lightly taps the top of Angus's head with the point, and he watches the boy detective's-no longer a boy in body but always a boy ( _his boy_ ) in Taako's mind-body slowly disintegrate into the wind.

     Taako sighs, swings his scythe down to form a portal, and steps through.

     When he steps through, Angus is waiting for him. He's taken the form of a young man, the one that once walked through the halls of Taako's school on weekdays and spent weekends solving mysteries. Of course, he never looked so surprised, even after the multitude of pranks Taako and the students pulled on him. A surprise ‘Welcome to the Afterlife’ party awaits him.

     He's the was last person alive that had seen the Hunger and fought back against it. He was the last member of the Bureau of Balance, or Benevolence, take your pick. He was the last person who had known the Tres Horny Bois, saviors of the world. He was the last one alive. Of course it’s a means of celebration, to finally welcome him to the afterlife.

     Kravitz, Lup and Barry are handing him his robe and scythe, making comments on how fucking awesome a dragon reaper will be. Magnus soon takes over, dragging Angus to the side to _finally_ meet Julia. There's more waiting to talk to him, after waiting so long, Merle, Lucreatia, Davenport, Carey, Killian, Johann, Klaarg, Ren, and more.

     As Angus is being dragged into the crowd, he catches Taako off at the edge and smiles at him. It's the smile Taako has missed so long, the bright smile of his boy detective. He's finally home with his family, once again. The last one to come home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Yo, also, follow me on tumblr at sniperdoodle if you wanna see stuff like chapter previews or rejected bits! Or, if you have any questions, it probably better to ask me there because I have a very bad track record here. Thanks again!


End file.
